Conventionally, when receiving various processing requests for a bank transaction, a commodity purchase or the like, an operator such as a respondent to a telephone call, would hear the contents of the processing request, make a processing voucher in the form of a printed paper slip, execute the processing contents based on the processing voucher and store the processing voucher after the execution of the processing in preparation for contingency in the future. Further, in the case of a bank transaction, in addition to the storage of the processing voucher in the form of a printed paper slip, a magnetic tape or the like would also be stored which records in the analog the contents of the conversation that took place between the requester and the operator at the time of the receipt of the processing request by speech such as by a telephone call.
However, with the processing voucher prepared by printing on the paper slip the contents heard by the operator, there is the risk that the processing voucher may be made with an error due to mishearing by the operator and/or misunderstanding by the requester. In order to avoid this, the operator would repeat the contents of the processing request for confirmation by the requester. However, the requester's approval by means of speech is fugitive in nature which lacks the provability of agreement by means of e.g. a signature or a signature stamp which verifies the requester's identity. Hence, it is insufficient as a record of proof.
For this reason, as described above, in the case of a bank transaction, in addition to storage of the processing voucher, they would store also e.g. a magnetic tape which records the entire contents of the conversation between the requester and the operator. However, this magnetic tape or the like presents difficulty in direct access thereto from a computer system used in the bank transaction and presents also a problem in the data reliability against long-term storage. In addition, as they are analog data, the data tends to be bulky, hence presenting difficulty in securing a storage place therefor. In these ways, the various problems have existed in the respect of handing.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-described problems of the conventional art by providing an apparatus for and a method of receiving processing requests which apparatus and method allow production of data base of contents of processing requests and agreements by their requesters that can be readily accessed from an existing computer system.